


NCT Superpower AU: Ask The Author!~

by PeachSeoda



Series: NCT Superpower AU [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ask the author, NCT Superpower AU, NCT non famous AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSeoda/pseuds/PeachSeoda
Summary: A separate work for this series where you can now ask me questions about the fic and about me if you've ever wanted to get to know me!~





	1. Chapter 1

      Hello everyone! First I would like to take a moment to express my immense gratitude for all the intense and wonderful support on this series. As I said in chapter 55, this fic will be a year an a half old on February 1st, 2019... That's crazy! And some of you have been avidly reading this since the beginning, like I said in the Chapter 55 note, thank you so much for sticking with this story and not giving up whenever I was on hiatus and or too busy to sit down an write. I will forever be so so grateful that I have such a wonderful and loyal audience. It means the world to me that you all enjoy this fic so much as well as my general writing as well.  
      So...I figured I'd open up a new way to get in contact with me! Of course you can always message me on my Tumblr, my URL is @peachseoda ; however I thought that it would be nice if I opened an ask the author section of this series! Here starting from this "chapter" you can leave any questions in regards to the story, or even my personal life and I'll answer them!~  
      I look forward to hearing from you and don't be afraid to shoot me an ask or a dm on my Tumblr!~ I'm always looking for new mutuals and people to talk to~

      Forever Your Author,

      ~Kensley 


	2. First Ask: Ask From macaronmaniac~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _My first ask on my story, which came from the lovely macaronmaniac~ Thank you lovely!~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is a separate entity to my story but it's a place where you can ask me anything about me as a person, me as a writer, or anything about the story... Leave your questions in the comments and I'll answer them!~
> 
> **ALSO!!!** I talk about several chapters in this so if you are not caught up to my most recent chapter (Chapter 56: "To The Summit Of Mount Kailash") then please be warned that there are spoilers here!!!

**From macaronmaniac** : _"Hi! I’ve been reading your story for a while, and I love it so much. I’d love to know how your writing process works. How long does it normally take to write a chapter? Do you plan out everything that will happen in the story or just go with the flow? How often do you get author’s block? As a writer myself I find it interesting to hear about how other people write. Once again, I love this story and support you wholeheartedly!"_

 

      Hello love!~ Thank you so much for your question as well as your continued support on my story! I'm elated that you love it, that really warms my heart. You asked several great questions and I'm happy to answer them for you love, so I'll go in order of which you wrote them...

  
_**"How Does Your Writing Process Work?..."**_

      So, this is a generalization of my writing process for this story, because I don't necessarily have this process for my other works. For example, my fairytale stories and my one-shots on my Tumblr have a completely different process from my Superpower AU and my Mafia/ Gang AU (Neo Culture Underground).  
      For the one-shots that were requested (which I haven't done in a long time since my Tumblr inbox is a barren wasteland) I look at what the person has requested and what members they asked for; if they have a specific scenario in mind I try to visualize myself in that scenario and based upon my vast knowledge of our boys, I can pretty accurately envision how they would speak and act.  
      For one-shots that weren't requested, since I have a head (and many notebooks) full of ideas since I'm a pretty creative person, I can come up with things pretty easily. Much like with the requests I take what I have in mind and I envision it all and then start writing.  
      For my fairytale AU's I take a look at the stories/movies and then first decide who suits what role/character from the original. Then I recreate the story with them as the characters, and sometimes add my own spin on the story~  
      Now, for my two in progress works...  
  
      

_**"Do You Plan Out Everything That Will Happen In The Story Or Just Go With The Flow?..."** _   
  


      I decided to answer the pervious question and this question in one go for these two since my responses pretty much go hand in hand...

      For the Neo Culture Underground, I first came up with profiles for each NCT member; this includes crimes committed, special skills, and their role on the team.   
      Then I created their code names for the team...this actually took a lot of time since I chose to stick with animals for their code names, but I wanted the animals and the characteristics of those animals to align with each person's traits and characteristics. Next were the backstories...many of them are still being written, which is why I haven't updated it in a while...I'm sorry about that...   
      Next, and this is something I'm also still working on, is making a timeline... Since everyone has their backstory and their discovery and acceptance into the group going on at different times and they're all different ages, I've plotted out a time line documenting what I have done so far and who was what age at the point in time and what everyone else was doing at that time...Complicated, I know, but very much worth it~

      Ahhh now for my story that's like my child...my Superpower AU...So lets start waaaaaay back at square one...   
      In the summer of 2017 while I was waiting to start my senior year of high school, I had an idea for a superpower au... So, having made moodboards for requests and for fun on my Tumblr before, I then got to work making each moldboard for each member and their power which can be found [here](https://peachseoda.tumblr.com/post/163866736658/binggeulbinggeul-round-nct-u-and-nct-127) for NCT 127+U and [here](https://peachseoda.tumblr.com/post/163866744698/binggeulbinggeul-round-nct-dream-superpowers) for NCT Dream. Now before you say I reblogged those, yes I did but I reblogged my own post. My old url was @binggeulbinggeul-round (which I still own but don't use) and now my url is @peachseoda ; I know I need to redo all the links in my master list since I changed my url but the links I have provided here work!~ So, I started these in late June 2017 and finished them in late July 2017...then on August 1st, 2017 I posted them to my Tumblr and quickly got to work on the story...  
      I briefly touched on this in a comment I got on the earlier chapters of part one but I'll talk about it in full now... When I first started writing this story it was 2017, NCT were still considered a rookie group...Now, having been with them since the very first day of SMRookies, I had a bit of an advantage in knowing them and loving them and being able to write for them...However, that being said I only had fifteen officially debuted members at the time and the potentiality for more members to join...which they have! So I took the fifteen officially debuted members and started with them first...I knew that Kun, Lucas, and Jungwoo would debut officially soon so I actually have had their plot lines in my writing notebook since the beginning...I was just waiting for the proper moment to bring them into the story...which I did...since NCT's concept is unlimited members it's hard to please everyone as more people get added and such and with the rate at which part two is picking up at I don't think I'll be including anymore rookies or newly debuted members with the exception of WayV, but even them I'm not 100% sure about since we don't know a whole lot about Henry, Xiaojun and Yangyang yet... But regardless, as I'm sure you've noticed, everything connects...even the smallest things from my Neo City Café menu items that have NCT song puns and such, to the little details that people may overlook at first...it all connects...  
      So then it was the backstories...the first few chapters of part one, aka the individual intro chapters were easy, I had to come up with scenarios for how they discovered their powers... I got a bit stuck on some, for example Ten's...I wasn't sure how to portray time stopping without him knowing at first...but I figured it out in the end.   
      However this wasn't where the backstories ended. As seen in Chapter 56: "To The Summit of Mount Kailash" where Taeyong meets his deity Glaciesia and finally sees why he was deemed worthy, it was what he did in his past life that deemed him worthy. So I had to do this for all the other members!~  
      Next was creating names, designs, and final resting places for the deities. The deities names all come from Latin and I mentioned previously I researched many many places for the deities' final resting places where they gave up their physical forms. This took a good bit of time because, I wanted the places to align with the elements and abilities that the powers and deities stem from. I explained this in detail in the notes of Chapter 56, and I'll continue to add these explanations as each deity and truth is revealed~ The designs for them can from color palettes I associate with each ability and such. I'm the kind of person who sees peoples auras and things like that in color, because I'm an artist and vividly creative... so for example Glaciesia, the deity of Ice, Frost, and Snow...for me what comes to mind is a cool toned color palette; this is why she's characterized with shades of white, pale blues, pale lilacs, and silver... because to me they are reminiscent and evocative of the cold and snowy landscapes. So once I made the color palettes, I designed their outfits and such in my special sketchbook devoted to fashion sketches. The sketches of each deity have not been made yet but I have vivid images of them in my mind, and I wish I had a way to share them with you...  
      Next was creating the side plots and such. Who's in a relationship? Who's skirting around one? Who are the friend groups? Who works where? Things like this...so I did it based on ages and pre-existing groups and friendships within NCT already.  
      Lastly, and what I'm still in the process of doing, is bringing it all together. I've said it over and over...everything connects...everything... For me I'm a very observant person and when I'm out walking around or sitting in a café I'm always looking around me... What's going on around me? What's the weather like? All of these tings play a key role in our lives so it's important to translate this into our writings... This is why I write in so much detail, because for me when I read something I read it and see it in my head like a movie...I see the store that the characters are walking around, I can envision the scent of fresh bread being baked in a bakery that characters go to... things like this are important to me at least because in my opinion, it allows the reader to really step into the story and feel as if they were there themselves. 

      So in short, my writing process varies depending on what I'm doing but for my bigger more intricate works, my process remains almost the same; lots of planning and brainstorming in my writing notebooks which I use to look back on as I write.

 

**_"How Long Does It Take To Write A Chapter?..."_ **

      Well first of all it depends on how busy I am in my daily life. For example, 85% of my post delays and hiatuses have been from being too busy with school, college, and other life priorities. When I have free time to sit and write and I'm in my writing zone, a chapter can take me anywhere from three hours to a few hours spanned out over several days. An example of this would be Chapter 56, which took me three hours each day for two days to write, plus an additional hour of revising.

 

_**"How Often Do You Get Author's Block?..."** _

      Well while I'm in my zone I get it quite often but these blocks only last anywhere between a few seconds and a minute or two. These tend to arise when I either can't think of a word I like, can decide which word to use, or can't decide what to transition into next. As for prolonged blocks, they can last anywhere from a few days to a few weeks and I don't tend to get these super often but when I snap out of them I churn out ideas and chapters pretty fast~

 

      I hope you enjoyed my responses macaronmaniac and feel free to leave me another ask if you'd like! For everyone else, please leave me your asks in the comments and I'll answer them! They can be anything you'd like to know about me personally, my life, my writings, my stories, or the Superpower AU!~ Thank you so much and I look forward to seeing your questions!~

_Forever Your Author,_

_~Kensley_

 

 


	3. Second Ask: Ask from Raven9221~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is a separate entity to my story but it's a place where you can ask me anything about me as a person, me as a writer, or anything about the story... Leave your questions in the comments and I'll answer them!~

**FromRaven9221:**  
_Hey,_  
_First of all, I really like the storyline and the way you write, but what I really wanted to know is if you are going to add Xiaojun, Hendery and Yangyang._  
_I know that you started writing the story when there only were 15 members and I guess it was already rather difficult to add Kun, Jungwoo and Lucas, but for me the members of WayV belong to NCT as well as the others._  
_Summarizing: Do you want to add the WayV members and do you see a way how to do it?_

_English isn't my first language so I hope you understand what I mean... Thank you for writing the story and I hope that you have a lot of fun doing it._

_Thank you in advance for a reply, Léo_

 

Hello love!~ Thank you so much for the question!!! 

First of all, thank yo so much for your compliments to my work! It really means a lot to me, and really does reinforce my love for writing. now, let's break down your question~

**_"I know that you started writing the story when there only were 15 members and I guess it was already rather difficult to add Kun, Jungwoo and Lucas"_ **

      So, yes...I did originally start writing this story while there were only 15 official debuted members. Of course I knew about Kun because I have been with NCT since the very first day of SMRookies, but I wanted to bring him in once he was official. As for the difficulty behind adding them in, there really wasn't any difficulty at all~ I purposely wrote my story in a way that would be easy to add them in~ The only trouble I had was getting chapters leading up to their reveal in my story out fast enough~

**_"For me the members of WayV belong to NCT as well as the others."_ **

      I completely agree!~ The members of WayV are definitely a part of NCT in my eyes. 

**_"Do you want to add the WayV members and do you see a way how to do it?"_ **

      Now I can't say too much because that would give away some things~ ...But what I will say is this... I do want to add them, I do see a way to do it, you'll just have to keep reading to see how~ ;)

Thank you so much again for the question and comment!~ Hope to hear from you again soon love!

Forever Your Author,

~Kensley


	4. Third Ask: Ask From DolphinLaugh33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is a separate entity to my story but it's a place where you can ask me anything about me as a person, me as a writer, or anything about the story... Leave your questions in the comments and I'll answer them!~

**From DolphinLaugh33:**

_Hi,_   
_I love your work so much!_   
_I wanted to right my own NCT Super Power AU inspired by you!_   
_I was wondering how you figured out what powers to give people?_   
_Keep writing!_   
_-Sarah_

 

Hello!~ I'm honored that you love my work and I'm even more honored that you would like to write your own NCT Superpower AU inspired by me. I must say that if you do this and use my powers that I gave the boys, that you would credit me, or if you change their powers that you would please credit me as your inspiration~ It would mean a lot to me as an author. Now to answer your question...

**_"I was wondering how you figured out what powers to give people?"_ **

      Hm this is an interesting question and frankly I'm not quite sure how to answer it... Essentially I'm a pretty creative person and I'm always coming up with new ideas for stories, concepts, and things like that, but one day almost two years ago now (I think I got the idea in June or July of 2017???) I thought of this AU... The concept was easy, a bunch of boys who have superpowers, easy. But creating a long-lasting story line with a plot that would keep people engaged was the tough part and it's a job I still haven't quite finished! But then it was onto assigning powers... this process mainly stemmed from my long time knowledge of NCT (I've been an NCTzen since the first day of SMRookies) and pairing them with a power that I thought suited them and their personalities. For example, I'll talk about Taeyong and Johnny.   
      Johnny has been my bias and my ideal man for many many years (yikes I'm old) and he was easy to assign a power. Johnny is a very warm and loving person, he's kind, caring, protective and he's one of the backbones of NCT. Due to the warmth of his personality and how he treats others, along with the intensity he carries with him onstage and in his musical endeavors, I thought Fire suited him perfectly for a superpower.   
     Whereas for Taeyong, I didn't so much focus on his personality for his power...because as we all know Taeyong is a sweetheart and not "cold" in the slightest. I focused on his appearance and his stage presence for his power. He's often perceived as being "cold" due to his sharp and intense physical features but he's not...and he too carries an outrageous intensity with him on stage and that's one of the reasons I knew from the very beginning I wanted to give him one of the more "intense" powers... And then the final push to me giving him Ice as a power was his white hair in The Seventh Sense, in fact I used a photo of him with white hair in the moldboards I made for this fic waaaaay back in 2017 (These are on my Tumblr)

 


End file.
